The Cat
by iiClippedWingsii
Summary: Harry and Hermione stays at her parents house for Christmas. However, when things get heated up, the morning sometimes can have problems. Big problems. Now Edited.


**A/N: I was reading something when this idea came to my mind. This is my first sex story, so tell me how it was. **

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

The winter holiday had fallen at Hogwarts and we were happily at my parents place for the Christmas holidays. Harry and I had just recently started dating after he realized that he was in love with me for the longest of time. Ron, however, had returned home as he decided Harry and I could use the time alone as it's always the three of us at school. However, I think he wanted to see Luna, his recent crush who was staying over at the Barrow with Ginny.

As Harry and I lounged on the new white sofa which my parents just brought when I heard my mum yell, "Harry, Hermione, your dad and I have to attend a dinner with the head dentist. We won't be back till tomorrow after morning. I trust you to keep this place safe."

"Of course mum, you and daddy have a fun safe trip." I yelled back.

Harry gave a chuckle, "And I'll be sure to keep Mione away from the book she is reading."

"You do that son. We're counting on you."

A few more parting words to my parents, and they were out to their dinner party.

Suddenly a small a hand brush across my face quickly which drew my attention away from my book. I looked up to see Harry studying my face, "Your very beautiful Mione."

My breath hitched as I looked into Harry's eyes. It was filled with raw emotions.

Without another notice, our lips were sealed.

**Harry's POV**

Her lips oh so soft on mine. Her tongue very carefully darting between our mouths' in a frantic embrace. I carefully pulled the soft blue sweater from her curvy frame. She was pushing me lightly back into the couch. Straddling my hips lightly, she looked at me with her big chocolate eyes; her gaze as raw as mine, as we breathed heavy.

"And your not a bad look yourself Mr. Potter." She told me.

With one hasty, careful, finger she reached out and traced the lightning scar on my forehead.

Her graze felt light upon the cursed spot. It was tingling lightly as it normally did. Her breathing hitched slightly as she felt its rough exterior. Her breast held perky in my face. She had not been wearing a bra under that thin yellow shirt of hers. My hands reached around to the warm skin of her hips as I pulled her towards me more tightly. My cold fingers making her jump slightly. Carefully, with my other hand, I slowly undid the buttons of her shirt.

She shrugged as it fell away from her slowly. Looking at her luscious rosy mounds, I couldn't help but taste. My lips wrapped around her left breast, my teeth grazing slightly, she immediately began to moan.

The harder I bit down the faster her hips would grind into me. Suddenly I flipped her over so she would be under me. She did not object as I went back to sucking her warm breast. Laying her gently on the bed, she roughly pulled my Weasley jumper off me and threw in on the floor.

"Impatient are we?" I laughed, but quickly shut up as she gave me a glare.

Her hands quickly finding the buttons on my shirt and retching me free of the annoying piece of cloth. Her teeth swiftly found my weak spot; my ear lobe was being nibble, my hand very slowly moving from her waist to her pants.

With a quick nod of permission from her I swiftly tore off the annoying cloth so I could reach my prize, or playground as she calls it. She was wearing a skimpy silver panty. Giving a quick kiss to Hermione, I went back to my prize as I slowly traced her lips over the foul piece of cloth. You could see the wet spot forming as I slowly drew circles.

"Please Harry, go farther! I want to feel your fingers inside me" Hermione growled.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I quickly tore the silvery material, my fingers thrusting very softly into her. She slowly leaned up; using her hand as support as she watched my fingers disappeared into her. She moaned as she threw her head back.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped my movements; I looked at her in surprise. "Your pants are still on Harry, take them off." She commanded.

When they had been thrown onto the floor, Hermione's legs spread wider making one dangle off the couch.

Giving Hermione a wicked grin I dipped my head down and licked her pussy. It tasted like spice, with a hint of sweetness.

Hermione gasped in surprise, "More, Harry, more."

Hiding a chuckle, I was licking every part of her pussy, from inside out. I felt as she threw her legs around so I could go in deeper. And so I did.

"More, Harry, harder, please, please, more Merlin's sake, more." Hearing her moan, I couldn't help but reach down and grasp my long, hard length.

"Ohh, right there, ahhh." Hermione gasped in large breath as she slowly untangled her legs from my head.

I slowly licked the juice which leaked from my lips as I crawled up to Hermione. "Like that did you?"

"Mummm."

Pushing her down against the couch, I flipped her over so her bum poised right over my tip, I massaged her breast with my hands, sucked on her neck.

"Potter, I need you so bad. Please fuck me now!" Her begging was growing louder, I moved one hand had moved down massage her clit. She raised her hips slightly, allowing me access to her glinting pussy; very slowly I pushed into her. Being gentle as possible. As her cries and pleas became louder I pounded into her more roughly.

Without another warning, I pulled out of her, and flipped her around again, pounded into her as hard as possible. Her hands had snaked down to fondle my sack; my lips on hers, one hand on her breast the other on her clit.

Hermione climaxed again for the second time asI too came. Too tired to do anything more, we got ourselves into a comfortable position in which we both fell asleep in.

**Normal POV**

The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke up as the sun started to shine on them.

"Good morning beautiful," Harry told Hermione as they both sat up.

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek, "You too Handsome. Come on, lets get dressed before mum and daddy arrived, and I'll get started on some breakfast."

Harry nodded, as they both got dressed, Hermione told Harry, "you owe me another panty, mine is torn from last night."

Harry laughed as he took the torn cloth from her hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Ooh, oops."

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked as he looked at what Hermione was staring at and froze, he realized why Hermione was speechless, and there it was, a big stain on the white couch."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Shit, your parents are going to be here soon, what are we going to do?"

Hermione shook her head in fear, "My parents are going to kill me, and they will never trust me again. My dad will kill you Harry, he still thinks I'm 10 years old!"

Harry went over to her and pulled her into his arms trying no to show he was frightened too. "Shh, we will figure this out, calm down love."

"Meow." Both Harry and Hermione looked to see Kissy, her family cat jump on the coach where the stain was, she stretched out and fell asleep.

Harry gave Hermione a grin, and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Her parents were home.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, as tears were forming, "What are we going to tell? I am in big trouble. This is bad."

Harry went to open the door, but before he did he whispered, "Blame the cat, the cat did it."

Before Hermione could say anything or argue, Harry opened the door to great her parents.

**A few days later at Hogwarts**

"I don't believe it," Hermione yelled, "I don't flipping believe this."

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione, "Told you they would believe it. The cat got the blame and you didn't get in trouble. Or me for a fact."

"Yes," she growled, "Of all things, the cat makes the stain. How believable. I can't believe they bought that. You Mr. Potter are never sleeping with me ever again in my parent's house."

Harry laughed and gave her a hug. "Well, at least they believe us. Be grateful Love."

* * *

**A/N: Soo...what do you think? is it any good? Please tell me what you think. Review. Thanks. :D **

**P.S. Remember, its my first sex story. :D  
**


End file.
